Beauty and the geek
by ViCkYcUlLeN108
Summary: Bella and Alice are very popular, Alice's brother is Edward and he's a geek. Will they be able to stick together?


**Beauty And The Geek**

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said, running up to me. "Would you like to come to mine after school?"

"Umm… yes, if its alright with you," I said. Charlie is usually at work for a couple of hours after school so why not?

"Great, see you at the car!" she shouted to me, already on her way to algebra.

Biology. Why does biology always have to be last period? I groaned internally before heading off to lesson. I did the usual routine; walk in, sit at desk, dodge and reject Mike, the drool over Edward without getting caught. I wish our groups weren't so different, he's a geek and I'm not. I'm popular. If only he…

And there it goes. Saved by the bell, how cliché. I grabbed my stuff and trudged out of the school, to my car.

"Finally, you're here!" she exclaimed. "Come on, lets go before Edward beets us home!"

I opened my black Mercedes, Mclaren F1, and we jumped. This was the best car in the parking lot, apart from Alice's yellow Porsche. I've been to her house millions of times more so I drove straight there. Alice put on my Paramore CD and 'The Only Exception' came blaring through the speakers. Alice just adores Paramore. She was hyperventilating, all over Josh Farro; he is one of the guys in Paramore. She is also jealous over the fact that Hayley Williams gets to work and chill with him, but she mostly, like me, loves their music. Me and Alice have the same taste in music, opinions and clothes, etc. We consider ourselves as sisters.

I drove up the gigantic drive and put the gear in park. As I got out of the car, she was already out and shutting the massive gates behind us.

Her house looks like one that belongs in L.A. The interior was designed and decorated my the one and only, Esme Cullen, their mum. Their dad, Carlisle, works in the local hospital as a full time doctor.

"Come on!" she said as she unlocked the front door. I ran in and claimed the love seat.

* * *

We were watching 'Smallville' when the front door flew open. We had been at Alice's for half an hour up till then. I turned round, only to see that Edward was standing on the doormat, shaking his wet hair. I hadn't realised that it was raining until he came in.

Even with the wet hair, he still looked sexy. He looked so cute with the think framed glasses and woolly sweaters, but he still looked hot. His top was soaked so thoroughly, that I could see his well toned body. his hair was flat and ordinary, but it went beautifully with is emerald green eyes.

I turned back around before I got caught. I was always doing this, staring then turning away before somebody notices. If only he could be popular… I only we could be an item without any suspicion… He could be if he changed his look… A make-over!!

"Edward, is that you?!?!" Alice shouted whilst still watching the TV.

"Yeah, going upstairs to my room!" he shouted down, already upstairs. "Company NOT welcome!"

I waited until I was 100% he could not hear then I told her about the make-over plan on Edward. She was all for it, she thought it was time for him to get a new look and a girlfriend.

"This includes contacts, new hairstyle, eyebrows plucked and new clothes and stuff. You are going to go clothes shopping early tomorrow whilst I persuade him to do it and then whilst I do his hair and that, you are going to pick out the clothes he is going to wear to school," I said, completely satisfied with myself.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Knock, Knock. I was nervous. Here I am, already dressed for school in; black heeled boots with black leggings tucked into them, black boyfriend cardigan, a short dark grey dress that looks like I'm wearing a plain short sleeved top underneath. I accessorized it with black beaded bracelets and necklaces. My make up made my eyes look dark and smokey.

"Who is it?" he shouted from the other side of the door.

"Bella," I shouted back. One second later, the door flew open and there he was. Standing at the doorway with the sun shining on him through the window in his room.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Umm… can I come in?"

"Err… yeah, sure."

I look around, taking in our surroundings. He had a wall of shelves, full with CD's and a certain complicated stereo. He had a double bed against one wall with two bed side tables and lamps. There was a room leading off of this room with a study area and an entertainment area. There was also a walk in closet with a bathroom leading off it. These three rooms consisted of cream black and gold.

I turned around and we were so close that we could have been kissing. I took an involuntary step backwards to gather my thoughts up, that's when I recognised the song playing in the background.

"You like Debussy?" I asked, surprised by his music choice.

"Err… yeah, what did you want?" he asked leading me to his couch in the room leading off.

"Okay… I'm looking for somebody to help me with something and I was kind of hoping you would."

"Err… yeah, sure," he said, absolutely surprised. "Why not ask Alice?"

"Stand up and come with me," I said, ignoring his question. I grabbed his hand and lead him up to Alice's room.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked. I dragged his arm, prompting him to sit on her couch with me. He obviously took the hint and sat next to me.

We sat on the couch waiting for Alice so she could start explaining. I was staring at her 'My Chemical Romance' poster on the wall and spared a glance at Edward. He was staring at me with foreign emotions clouding his vision, a bit of drool slithering down from the sides of his mouth, down to his chin.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you like me?" I asked anxiously. I will not break eye contact with this poster, I kept repeating it in my head.

"More than I should, more than possible," he muttered.

"Impossible," I said under my breath.

"What?" he asked.

"Impossible," I spoke up. "Because I like you way more than I should, than possible."

I looked at him and we both inclined our heads toward each other. Suddenly, Alice burst through the door with shopping bags in her hands.

We moved away from each other so she didn't notice what just happened.

There was a couple of bags of new clothing for Edwards new look. She winked at me and we both turned to face Edward.

"We are going to give you a make-over, a new look, a new style, whatever. You got that?" she asked, making sure he can understand what she was saying.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the chair in the walk in closet. It took 30 minutes to finish his hair, eyebrows, etc. I did his hair in the mop head hair style, plucked his eyebrows, shaved his stubble and put his contacts in his eyes.

Alice gave him a white short sleeved 'My Chemical Romance' top, black skinny jeans, a black waistcoat and black & white converse, to put on.

He walked out the closet looking like a model. He accessorized it with a black studded belt, it hung on his hips. Me and Alice high-fived each other. We should do this kind of thing all the time, we could do it when we are older.

"You look amazing," I complimented Edward.

"Yeah you do," she said to him, then she turned to me. "I am going to go downstairs and get Esme ready for his grand reveal."

She headed out of the room and I took my opportunity. I gave Edward a box and a bag. He opened the box and found that it was a very expensive coat inside.

"Thank you a lot, Bella."

"No problem, you ready for school?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Tough luck, you riding with mwa."

We were facing each other, the Edward moved forward and before I knew it, his lips were moving in sync with mine. Sparks were shooting through my body as his tongue massaged mine. We pulled away, panting heavily.

"Sorry-I-You-I shouldn't-Sorry," he stuttered. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Kiss me."

This time when he kissed me, it was full of passion and love. He backed me up to a wall, he slid his hand to the small of my back. We broke the kiss, both gasping for air, once again.

"So… does that make us official?"

"If you want it, too."

"Yeah, I do, honey."

"Time to go Edward."

We went downstairs and showed Esme, Edwards new look. She was absolutely shocked that he looked so sexy. Me and Edward also announced that we were dating. Esme and Alice were surprised, happy and shocked. We had to go school so we got in my car and drove to school, listening to 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' by Fall Out Boy. As we pulled into the parking lot, I realized something.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and I will for the rest of my life."

"I love you too, forever and always."


End file.
